With our recent encouraging results indicating that NIR Raman can measure analyte concentrations in whole blood, it becomes important for us to study the manner in which NIR light explores blood samples. Two particularly important quantities are: a) the characteristic diameter of the Raman emission emerging from a blood sample irradiated by a narrow laser beam; and b) the characteristic depth of the volume probed in such a measurement. We have derived new expressions that allow us to calculate both of these quantities on the computer as a function of the optical properties of the sample and the diameter of the excitation beam. In our upcoming studies, we will generate experimental data on Raman spot size and compare it with the predictions of our model expressions.